Sugaya Risako
Risako Sugaya (菅谷梨沙子, Sugaya Risako) born April 4, 1994 in Zushi, Kanagawa, Japan is a Japanese pop singer, idol and a member of Japanese musical group Berryz Koubou. History 2002 In 2002, Sugaya successfully passed the Hello! Project Kids Audition. Her debut within the Hello! Project world came with the premiere of the first Mini Moni feature film, as part of 4KIDS, a shuffles group formed exclusively for the movie. 2003 In 2003, Sugaya starred in the movie Hotaru no Hoshi (蛍の星), as Hikari, a fragile elementary school student who, with the help of her caring teacher, has a chance to be momentarily reunited with her deceased mother and overcome her emotional problems. She also starred in the drama, Shonan Kawarayane Monogatari. That year also marked her first appearance on Kōhaku Uta Gassen, as one of Matsuura Aya's backup dancers, during the 54th edition of the renowned NHK New Year program. 2004 In early 2004, Sugaya became part of the newly formed group Berryz Koubou. Inside the group she, along with fellow member Natsuyaki Miyabi and, to a certain extent, Tsugunaga Momoko and Kumai Yurina, is one of the central performers. Being a member of Berryz Koubou, she also participates in the band's weekly radio show Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki!. She has also, like other Hello! Project members, appeared in the Musume Dokyu! segments, namely episodes 39, 40, 54, 55, and 56. Additionally, Sugaya has done a commercial for the Nihon Shokuniku Shōhi Sōgō Center in October 2003. 2006 In August 2006, Sugaya was interviewed by MC Goto Maki in the 12th installment of the online only show Hello! Pro Hour. She later re-appeared along Tsugunaga Momoko on the 20th and last episode of Hello! Pro Hour. On October 12, 2006, Sugaya became the first member of Berryz Koubou and the youngest of all Hello! Project to release a solo photobook, which was, even prior to its release, met with mixed feelings both by Japanese and foreign fans. She herself admitted, in an interview with Sanspo.com, to first having doubts regarding the photoshoot, but claims to have had a pleasant experience and hopes her fans enjoy the various facets of her personality. On December 31, 2006, Sugaya once again took the stage at the 57th edition of Kōhaku Uta Gassen as a backup dancer in Morning Musume's performance of Aruiteru, along with the remaining members of Berryz Koubou, Country Musume and °C-ute. 2009 In 2009, Sugaya became a member of new unit Guardians 4 along with Kumai Yurina, Nakajima Saki and Mitsui Aika to record music for the anime Shugo Chara! an anime that Buono! also sings for. It was revealed on July 2009 that Sugaya Risako will form part of Zoku Biyuuden along with Michishige Sayumi and Junjun. 2010 Risako started to voice acting Ibu Himuro, character of the anime: "Gokujou Meccha Motte Iinchou" on April, 2010. Three months later it was announced her first solo single (alongside with a new one of the main character: Ogawa Mana as Kitagawa Mimi). It was announced on November 12, 2010 that she and Ogawa Mana were nominated for Billboard JAPAN's "Independent Artist of the Year 2010" award, due to their characters (Himuro Ibu and Kitagawa Mimi) on the anime "Gokujo Meccha Motte Iinchou". 2012 On July 25 it was announced that Berryz Koubou's Sugaya Risako, Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina, Sudo Maasa and ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai will be performing in an stage play titled Cat’s Eye based on a manga. The stage play will run from 9/22 till 9/30. In October, Sugaya dyed her hair red. Profile *'Real Name:' Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) *'Nickname:' Rii, Risako, Sugu-san, Rii-chan, Mucchi *'Birth Date:' April 04, 1994 (age 18) *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 161cm (5'3.5") *'Hobby:' Drawing, making small things *'Habit:' Clutching the remote control while watching TV *'Strong point:' Being bright and cheerful *'Weak point:' Not cleaning up afterwards *'Favorite color:' Red, white, pink, black *'Favorite flower:' Lavender, rose, hibiscus *'Favorite season:' Spring, summer, fall, winter *'Favorite word:' "Arigatou" (thanks) *'Favorite song:' "Namida no Umi de Dakaretai ~SEA OF LOVE~" (Southern All Stars) *'Favorite book:' "Inagawa Junji no Kowai Hanashi," "Crayon Oukoku" *'Favorite movie:' Disney movies *'Favorite food:' Curry, steak, mabo tofu *'Least favorite food:' Avocado, scallops, sazae *'Scared of:' Big dogs *'Disliked thing/thing to do:' Big dogs, rides *'Charm point:' Eyes *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 8 Years *'Berryz Koubou Color:' Red *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002–) **4KIDS (2003) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **Guardians 4 (2009–2010) **v-u-den (2009) **Cat's Eye 7 (2012) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) Singles Participated In Berryz Koubou * Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai * Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! * Piriri to Yukou! * Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ * Koi no Jubaku * Special Generation * Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? * 21ji Made no Cinderella * Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai * Jiriri Kiteru * Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND * Munasawagi Scarlet * VERY BEAUTY * Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba * Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi * Dschinghis Khan * Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance * MADAYADE * Dakishimete Dakishimete * Seishun Bus Guide/Rival * Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama/Ryuusei Boy * Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! * Maji Bomber!! * Shining Power * Heroine ni Narou ka! * Ai no Dangan * Aa Yo ga Akeru * Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) * cha cha SING * WANT! Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku BeriKyuu *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Chou HAPPY SONG Guardians 4 *Omakase♪Guardian *School Days *PARTY TIME *Going On! H.P. ALL STARS * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Discography Singles #2010.10.13 Oshare My Dream / Elegant Girl (おしゃれ マイドリーム/エレガントガール) (Kitagami Mimi (Ogawa Mana) with MM Gakuen Gasshoubu / Himuro Ibu (Sugaya Risako)) Digital Singles #2011.03.29 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色; LOVE the Color of Tears) (Matsuura Aya cover) #2011.03.30 Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳; Red Diary) (Akagumi 4 cover) #2011.03.30 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙; Smiles and Tears ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~) (Matsuura Aya cover) Complications *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (#10 Elegant Girl) (CV: Himuro Ibu) Solo Events 1st Event (2008.05.21) *Zutto Suki de Ii Desu ka (ずっと好きでいいですか) by Matsuura Aya *Minimoni Hinamatsuri! (ミニモニ。ひなまつり！) by Minimoni *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi(付き合っているのに片思い) by Berryz Koubou 2nd Event (2008.09.17) *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba(告白の噴水広場) by Berryz Koubou *Koisuru Angel Heart(恋する♡エンジェル♡ハート) by v-u-den 3rd Event (2009.04.27) *Natsu Remember You (夏 Remember you) by Berryz Koubou 4th Event (2010.01.14) *Watashi ga Suru Koto nai Hodo Zenbu Shite Kureru Kare (私がすることない程 全部してくれる) by Berryz Koubou *Seishun Oodoori (青春大通り) by Berryz Koubou *Semi (蝉) by Berryz Koubou *Suna wo Kamu You ni...NAMIDA (砂を噛むように・・・NAMIDA) by Matsuura Aya *Nanni mo Iwazu ni I Love You (なんにも言わずに I LOVE YOU) by v-u-den Works Drama *2002-09 Shonan Kawarayane Monogatari (湘南瓦屋根物語) (on TV Tokyo) Commercials *2003-10 Japan Meat Information Service Center (日本食肉消費総合センター) Anime *2009–2010 Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou (極上!!めちゃモテ委員長) (as Himuro Ibu) Movies *2002-12 Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険！) *2004-07 Hotaru no Hoshi (ほたるの星 ) (ENG': Fireflies River of Light)' *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Shirokawa Mami) Theater *2012.09.22~30 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Radio *2009- Tsuukai! Berryz Oukoku (痛快! ベリーズ王国) Photobooks *2006.10.11 Risako *2007.07.20 pure+ *2008.02.06 Ring3 ~Rin Rin Rin~ (Ring3～リンリンリンッ！～) *2009.11.27 Risou (梨想) Other Photobooks *2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! with Mano Erina, Suzuki Airi, Tsugunaga Momoko and Yajima Maimi DVDs *2009.12.02 Sugaya Risako in Hokkaido *2011.02.16 Le Soleil Q&A *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :1. Is it hard for teenagers working in the entertainment industry?: ::Sometimes when we have a show at the same time I've arranged to hang out with my friends. :2. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?: ::Living a laid-back life, I guess. Trivia *She is the youngest member of Berryz Koubou. *Is extremely good at Puyo Puyo, and has beaten Kajiwara from Music Fighter in the game. *Her best friend within Berryz Koubou was Ishimura Maiha until her graduation in 2005. It is rumored that she is still very close to her, although within the group she has gotten closer to Kumai Yurina. *At her initial Hello! Project Kids audition, she appeared with a broken arm. *She has a younger brother. *Hello! Project Kids Audition song: Minimoni. Hinamatsuri! Minimoni *From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is Art and her favorite food is Miso Noodle. *One time, a boy of her class confessed his love to her in front of everyone in the classroom. *She said her favorite Berryz song is "Himitsu no U.ta.hi.me". *Is good friends with Suzuki Airi from C-ute. *Was the first Hello! Project Kid to get a photobook. *Her favorite artist is UNJASH. *She has been noted to muddle out her name while introducing herself at times, from saying it too fast. At times, "Sugaaskkodesu" or "Sugayaskkodesu" is usually what comes out. She has been asked to repeat her name on TV programs, and was also criticized for it on the final episode of Gyao's Hello Pro Hour. *Along with Yajima Maimi, she is one of two Hello! Project Kids with substantial magazine presence. *She cries the most during the song "BYE BYE matane" out of all of the Berryz Koubou . This is because this song was the last song she sang with her best friend Ishimura Maiha . *She was the first Hello! Project Kids member to release a solo single. *In Yorosen, she taught other Berryz Koubou members about Fantasy. *She is also part Canadian, and gets this heritage from her father. External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Wikipedia Profiles: Japanese: 菅谷梨沙子 | English: Risako Sugaya *Sugaya Risako Serend Blog Category:Berryz Koubou Category:4KIDS Category:v-u-den Category:1994 births Category:2002 additions Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Guardians 4 Category:Soloist Category:Blood type A Category:April Births Category:Zoku V-u-den Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Sugaya Risako Photobooks Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Cat's Eye 7 Category:H.P. All Stars Category:ZYX Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu